SWEET TIGER
by 7D
Summary: (UPDATE) Berlatar belakang pendidikan Militer, inilah cerita dimana Hakyeon eksis dan populer dengan sebutan Manis, Bohay, Montok, dan sebagainya. Percayalah, itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Taekwoon untuk Hakyeon seorang. "Ah, ini ada bunga. Dan selamat pagi, manis.", Lilbit Humor, LeoXN, VIXX, BXB, AU, Happy Reading and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Si Macan Manis, Cha Hakyeon

Chapter 1 : Si Macan Manis, Cha Hakyeon

 **SWEET TIGER**

 **.**

 **TAEKWOON X HAKYEON (VIXX)**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

 **WARNING! Disini saya menyesuaikan dengan keadaan pendidikan militer di Indonesia ya.  
** **Gak sekalipun untuk menjelekkan pihak manapun, cuma fiksi saja.  
Dan namanya gak saya ganti, soalnya gak akan ngefeel(?) aja gitu.  
Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

Pagi yang tenang dengan udara bersih disekitar. Matahari tampak masih malu-malu di ufuk sana, namun sinar kuning kejinggaannya begitu tajam dipandang mata. Embun-embun pagi yang menyelimuti rerumputan tampak enggan menghilang, masih menggantung di ujung rumput yang tinggi sebelum jatuh menyapa tanah.

Namun lain halnya dengan sebuah akademi yang orang-orangnya kini berkumpul di lapangan utama. Orang-orang berseragam loreng hitam-hijau yang ada disana, dengan berbagai alat musik tergeletak di tanah. Ada yang berlatih terompet, melakukan _spin_ , bahkan ada yang duduk di lapangan tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

 _"HAI MANIIIS...GODAIN KITA DOONG~"_

 _"GARUK AKU DENGAN CAKARMU, SAYAAANG~ RAAAWWRRRRR..."_

Lolongan bak waria kurang belaian itu ikut menyemarakkan suara alat-alat musik yang dimainkan disana. Lelaki-lelaki gagah berseragam loreng hijau-hitam itu berteriak kemayu hanya untuk menyambut —lebih seperti menggoda— seorang lelaki manis semampai yang berada di barisan yang baru saja memasuki lapangan luas ini. Beberapa orang di rombongan tersebut hampir melepaskan tawa, namun ditelan kembali begitu mendengar deheman seseorang yang menjadi objek ejekan lelaki-lelaki tadi.

Begitu sampai di tengah-tengah lapangan, barisan tersebut berhenti. Sengaja Hakyeon —lelaki semampai tadi— menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah keras-keras. Berharap agar derap kakinya yang berselimut sepatu PDL terdengar gagah, untuk membungkam mulut-mulut _ganjen_ yang tidak henti-henti menggodanya dengan siulan-siulan genit.

Dan, berhasil! Sorak sorai godaan itu berhenti juga. Hakyeon sontak memasang senyum pongkah sebagai bentuk kemenangan. Mengira mereka semua terdiam karena hentakan kakinya yang keras.

Ingatkan Hakyeon kalau sekarang ada 14 orang dalam rombongannya. Yang artinya ada 28 kaki yang terhentak bergantian. _Percaya diri sekali kamu, Hakyeon?_

"AH!"

"Sst... tak perlu mendesah seperti itu, bee. Tuh 'kan dilihatin."

Hakyeon menoleh ke kanan, tepat dimana suara lembut disertai hembusan nafas itu berasal. Hingga terpampanglah wajah datar bermata tajam, dengan kulit pucat dan bibir yang sengaja digigit kecil tepat di depan matanya.

 _Biar seksi gitu, ehem._

"Pergilah tembok! Untuk apa kau disini?" desis Hakyeon.

"Hmm? Untuk ini—" dan lagi-lagi remasan di bokong pun Hakyeon dapatkan, tertutup kulit Macan Tidar yang menjuntai di belakang, "—makanya, kalau jalan bokong bohaymu itu dikondisikan. Tak perlu sampai berlenggak-lenggok seperti itu. Kau sengaja menggodaku, manis?"

Hakyeon hanya bisa mendesis, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran si muka tembok ini. Sabar, ini masih pagi kok. Toh, latihan hari ini hanya sebentar.

"Kumohon, pergilah Taekwoon. Ini masih pagi, ya tuhan."

"Justru itu, kau harus mengawali harimu dengan bertemu dengan lelaki tampan sepertiku, sayang. Bagaimana kalau istirahat nanti—"

"AAARGGH! DIAMLAH TAEKWOON!"

Sontak riuh suara Bellyra, Tuba, dan beberapa Snare Drum berhenti, jadi sunyi senyap dalam sekejap. Semua perhatian terpusat pada Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Bukan ekspresi kaget, tapi malah...

...

 _"CIEEE YANG BERANTEM! FIUWIIIT"_

 _"KENAPA HAKYEON? TAEKWOON MINTA JATAH YA?"_

 _"GASAK AJA, SENIOR TAEKWOON! BAWA KE KAMAR!"_

Itu junior mereka yang barusan berteriak.

"IDE BAGUS, WONSHIK! SIAP LAKSANAKAN!"

Tawa renyah menggelegar, melihat interaksi dua penatarama populer itu. Taekwoon hanya tersenyum sedikiiit sekali, hanya sekitar 2 cm ditiap sisinya. Lalu kembali memasang wajah datar minta ditampar andalannya.

"Oke, manis—"

"Hakyeon, itu namaku, tuan Taekwoon."

"Terserah. Nanti siang kita makan bersama, oke? Jangan pergi kalau tidak kujemput."

"..."

"Ah, ini ada bunga. Dan selamat pagi, manis." Dan percakapan itu diakhiri dengan Taekwoon yang menoel dagu Hakyeon dan kedipan mata nakal.

Taekwoon melenggang pergi sambil memainkan tongkat _major_ miliknya. Meninggalkan Hakyeon yang wajahnya sudah mejikuhibiniu dengan bunga matahari di tangan.

Tidak bisakah dia dianggap sebagai lelaki disini?

"Dasar muka temboook!" geram Hakyeon sambil mengunyah bunga matahari pemberian Taekwoon. Ow, ganas sekali.

* * *

..

Semua regu sudah bersiap dengan alat musik masing-masing dihadapan. Seperti pemain Tuba, yang kini sibuk melakukan aksi dengan cara memutar Tuba di sekeliling tubuh mereka. Dentingan merdu Bellyra terdengar harmonis kala mengudara di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Beberapa alat musik yang tergeletak di tanah —kebanyakan alat musik yang ditabuh— kini sudah diambil dan dipasangkan ke tubuh masing-masing Taruna.

Disaat semua sudah siap dengan alat musik mereka, Hakyeon justru sibuk sendiri kala memasangkan Harnes di depan dadanya. Ia ingin meminta bantuan Jae—terong—hwan, tetapi lelaki berhidung besar itu malah sibuk bertumpu dagu di atas Drum Bass sembari melihat aksi Wonshik—si pangeran Larva, kata Jaehwan— di depan sana . Itu artinya, Jaehwan tidak bisa diganggu. Titik.

"Hah, bagaimana ini —issh, susah sekali sih..."

* * *

Taekwoon terkekeh geli melihat tingkah seorang lelaki di tengah lapangan sana.

Iya, lelaki hitam manis yang sibuk menggerutu karena tak mampu meraih pengait Harnes di belakang tubuhnya. Tudung Macan yang ia pakai seringkali melorot kala ia tertunduk, dan dengan imutnya ia akan membenarkan letak tudung dikepalanya menggunakan kepalan tangan.

Melirik jam di tangan, Taekwoon berjalan menghampiri Wonshik, memerintahkan untuk segera memulai latihan mereka.

Perintah? Iya, karena Taekwoon adalah Penatarama Senior di Akademi Militer ini. Dan kebetulan ia dipercaya oleh Pelatih dan Mentor Corps untuk melatih mereka hari ini.

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat kala melihat seorang adik tingkatnya datang menyahuti panggilan Hakyeon. Mungkin saja ia disuruh untuk mengaitkan Harnes yang sedari tadi gagal ia pasang.

 **Aha! Taekwoon punya ide!**

Sesampainya di belakang tubuh Hakyeon, Taekwoon melihat adik tingkatnya —kalau tidak salah namanya Hongbin— kini meliriknya dan tersenyum canggung. Dengan angkuh, Taekwoon menolehkan kepalanya ke kerumunan Snare Drum —tempat asal Hongbin. Mengangkat dagu dengan gestur seakan-akan mengusir lelaki itu. Tak perlu waktu lama Hongbin pun balik badan, maju jalan.

Selepas pengusiran Hongbin, kini Taekwoon tersenyum ganjil. Meraih pengait Harnes dan memasangkannya perlahan.

 _Klik!_

"Ah, akhirnya. Terima kasih, Binnie."

Tak ada sahutan. Yang ada hanyalah gerak tangan yang seakan-akan menyesuaikan letak Harnes ditubuhnya dengan tepat. Meraba dari belakang punggung, hingga ke bagian dadanya. Namun ketika di bagian dada—

 _Nyuut~_

"Uh.." Hakyeon melenguh tertahan karena dadanya diremas tiba-tiba.

Sementara pelaku peremasan hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya pendek sekali. Merekam baik-baik lenguhan Hakyeon untuk imajinasi _ehem-_ nya.

Dan berlalu meninggalkan Hakyeon begitu saja.

"Dasar muka triplek!" geram tercekik Hakyeon menahan teriakannya untuk Taekwoon yang berlari kecil menjauhinya.

* * *

Latihan baru selesai tepat pukul 12 siang. Disaat matahari tepat di atas kepala, disitulah Hakyeon meringis kepanasan. Perut lapar, kerongkongan dahaga, Hakyeon jadi ingin cepat-cepat ke kantin rasanya.

Namun rasa laparnya hilang kala melihat Taekwoon mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan tangan kiri menengadah kearahnya dari depan lapangan sana. Gesturnya menunjukkan seolah ia sedang mengajak kekasihnya untuk berjalan bersama, bergandengan sepanjang jalan. Siulan dan cuitan godaan tak terelakkan, bersua begitu saja.

...

" _YANG DIAJAK MAKAN BARENG CIEEEEE!"_

 _"YUHUUUU! ENAK YA YANG DIAJAK MAKAN SAMA SUAMI!"_

 _"HATI-HATI YA! NANTI KAMU YANG DIMAKAN TAEKWOON, HAKYEON SAYANG!"_

 _Damn it!_ Suara cempreng Jaehwan benar-benar buat malu astaga -_-"

Dengan rasa dongkol berkedok menyelamatkan harga diri, Hakyeon memutar balik tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Taekwoon yang termangu. Bukannya mendapat sambutan tangan hangat pujaan hati, yang ada terpaan angin yang mengisi.

Yang sabar ya, Jung.

Melihat si _poker face_ yang ditolak pujaan hati, semua Taruna serempak meninggalkan lapangan dengan cepat. Takut mendapat tatapan dari orang yang terkenal sadis di akademi itu.

* * *

...

"MAU APALAGI KAU, MANUSIA KETUMPAHAN CAT TEMBOK?!"

Taekwoon meringis menanggapi panggilan sayang Haekyeon untuknya. Matanya masih memandangi wajah Hakyeon yang merengut sebal karena ulahnya.

"Aku mau jemur baju, memangnya kenapa?"

"Asramamu di gedung sana, bukan disini!"

"Kalau aku maunya disini, gimana?"

"KAU!"

"Apa, sayang?"

Hakyeon hanya memejamkan mata, berharap ada awan yang menaungi tubuhnya agar _adem_ sekalian menurunkan tingkat emosinya.

"Senior Taekwoon yang terhormat, bisakah kau kembali ke tempatmu? Ini tempatku menjemur pakaianku, bukannya disana kosong?" Dengan sopannya Hakyeon menunjuk menggunakan kedua tangan, persis seperti petugas bandara menunjukkan arah kepada penumpang yang tersesat.

"..." Masih Taekwoon liatin nih, ihiiiy!

"Hal-looo, tuan— HEY! MAU KAU APAKAN CELANA DALAMKU? KEMBALIKAAAAN!"

Setelah merampas salah satu celana dalam Hakyeon di jemuran, Taekwoon berlari dan melompati tebing pembatas gedung asrama Haekyeon yang berada di bawah. Berlari sekuat tenaga dengan Hakyeon yang menyusul dibelakangnya.

Mereka berlari tak tentu arah. Kadang ke pinggir lapangan upacara (karena lapangan tidak boleh asal dipijak jika tidak untuk keperluan penting), ke asrama B (tempat para adik tingkat 3 yang terkenal sifat satannya —disinilah Wonshik dan Sanghyuk bersemayam), dan kemudian mengitari koridor asrama A, asramanya Taekwoon.

Hakyeon yang sudah kepalang emosi berlari kencang tanpa memandang suasana sekitar. Siul-siulan _ganjen_ dan teriakan heboh memenuhi telinga Hakyeon. Ada yang memberikan semangat, sedikit gelengan kepala, dan banyak godaan serta tepukan tangan dengan jargon penyemangat. Namun salah satu teriakan teman asramanya membuat Hakyeon malu setengah mati,

"HAKYEOOON! PAKAI BOKSERMU! JANGAN PAKAI CELANA DALAM SAJAAA!"

...dan membuatnya kembali lari ke asrama dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, enggan melanjutkan kegiatan menjemur pakaiannya yang tertunda.

...

..

.

Dan Taekwoon?

Ia bersembunyi di belakang patung macan dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Berjongkok, masih dengan celana dalam merah di tangan. Di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal, Taekwoon sempat-sempatnya menghirup aroma celana dalam Hakyeon yang masih lembap sehabis dicuci.

"Hmmm...wanginya..."

Dasar gila.

* * *

 **TBC or END?**

 **A/N** : APA-APAAN INIII?! Maafkan saya yang lagi gabut malah bikin beginian, cast VIXX pula. Jadi nabrak gini, habis sayang kalau gak dibikin cerita. Jadilah mamih Cha sama Papih Jung yang kena sasaran. Lagian mereka tinggi-tinggi sih, siapa yang gak kegoda buat bikin mereka ala-ala Militer? Kan biasanya tinggi-tinggi orangnya *ngeles. Mind to Read n' Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Farewell

**Big Thanks for:**

 **peachpeach, liuzhang, Guest, Alizumarch, aafnjyh.**

 **Guest :** Iya, habisnya saya kepalang ngebet(?) sendiri karena fanfic cast VIXX langka disini. Ah, ini gak lucu-lucu amat kok. Iya-iya, makasih ya udah baca dan review, kasih semangat juga :)

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya ada salah pengetikan nama Hakyeon, sudah diperbaiki kok di chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah diingatin :)**

* * *

 **SWEET TIGER**

 **.**

 **TAEKWOON X HAKYEON (VIXX)**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

"Dimana Hakyeon?"

Sanghyuk mendongak begitu melihat seorang senior berdiri dihadapan. Hampir saja berteriak begitu melihat putihnya kulit serta datarnya wajah Taekwoon. Dikiranya setan, soalnya ini sudah jam makan malam.

"Aku tidak tau, kak. Dari sore aku tidak melihat kak Hakyeon keluar kamar."

Dua-duanya masih diam. Taekwoon menatap Sanghyuk, tapi Sanghyuk lebih tertarik melihat sesuatu di belakang Taekwoon. Seorang lelaki yang merupakan salah satu adik kesayangan Hakyeon. Gebetan juga _sih_ sebenarnya, hehe.

Si manis Hongbin dengan Jaehwan, si senior berprestasi namun suka menggoda sesama lelaki.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan disana saja, kak?" Sanghyuk menunjuk ke arah depan dengan kepalan tangan kanan dan ibu jari tangan yang menonjol, khas orang Jawa gitu _lho_. Menunjuk tempat Hongbin dan Jaehwan yang kini sedang terkikik geli. Entah apa yang ditertawakan.

 _Namanya juga chabe._

Taekwoon pun mengangguk. Berjalan dengan Sanghyuk mengekor dibelakangnya. Langkahnya yang tegas dan pasti disambut dengan tundukan serta sapaan ramah dari teman seangkatannya maupun adik tingkatnya.

Sanghyuk menjadi yang pertama mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hongbin. Dan Taekwoon memilih berdiri, melihat Jaehwan yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman sok tampan.

Huek.

"Oh, ada yang bisa kubantu, Senior?" Jaehwan berujar dengan suara mendayu, padahal mereka seangkatan.

"Dimana Hakyeon?"

Jaehwan mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Oh iya, Hakyeon tidak ada.

"Tadi ketika aku menjemputnya, kak Hakyeon bilang dia tidak mau makan malam ini. Jemurannya saja masih di luar."

Perkataan Hongbin dibalas oleh langkah putar balik Taekwoon. Ketiganya menatap si Senior yang kini sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka. Pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan basa-basi? Oh, sifat Taekwoon sekali.

"Jadi...celana dalam Hakyeon yang hilang itu benar-benar dibawa...Taekwoon?" beo Jaehwan masih melihat Taekwoon berjalan di depan sana.

Ternyata sedari tadi mereka memperhatikan kain merah yang menyembul di balik saku celana Taekwoon, astaga...

* * *

Taekwoon melihat ember pink itu masih tergeletak di dekat tiang jemuran. Pakaian si pujaan hati tersisa dua lagi ketika Taekwoon melongokkan kepalanya. Terpaksa, ia menjemur pakaian Hakyeon yang tersisa dan membawa ember bekas cucian Hakyeon.

Dilemparnya begitu saja ember pink itu hingga terbalik, dan tak ada niatnya untuk mengambil kembali ember itu. Kini ia sudah di depan pintu kamar Hakyeon, menatapnya sejenak lalu mengetukkan tangannya di kayu itu.

"...orangnya lagi tidur. Jangan ganggu."

Hek, darimana orang tidur bisa menjawab ketukan pintu?

Taekwoon meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya, ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia langsung masuk begitu saja, dan masuk ke kamar berpintu hijau di sisi kirinya.

"YAA! MAU APALAGI! MESUUM!" Hakyeon terlonjak, Taekwoon muncul seperti setan.

"Aku cuma mau kembalikan ini," Taekwoon melempar celana dalam Hakyeon ke wajahnya langsung, dengan ekspresi datar minta di tampar, "Bangunlah. Akan kulaporkan kau ke Pengasuh jika kau tak mau makan."

Walaupun merutuk, Hakyeon tetap bangkit dan mencari kaos loreng di dekat meja. Memakainya cepat dan tak menghiraukan tatapan lapar Taekwoon pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah, ayo. Kau juga belum makan, 'kan?"

Mereka keluar setelah Hakyeon mengunci pintu. Taekwoon masih terdiam sembari memandang punggung Hakyeon. Lalu kemudian berjalan duluan diikuti Hakyeon yang berlari kecil menyusulnya.

Asrama Hakyeon lumayan jauh dari ruang makan mereka. Koridor yang mereka lewati juga sepi, karena semua Taruna sedang berkumpul untuk makan malam. Semilir angin terasa sejuk menerpa kulit tubuh mereka yang hanya terlapisi kaos loreng latex. Tidak membantu sama sekali, sama saja seperti tidak memakai baju.

"Taekwoon..."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku mau tanya, bolehkah?"

Taekwoon hanya memandang ke depan, namun langkahnya melambat. Hakyeon pun mengikuti dengan tatapan sepenuhnya ke wajah pucat itu.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"..."

"Woon?"

"Apa ada untungnya jika kau tau?" Taekwoon berujar datar, dengan tatapan dingin yang sebenarnya sangat tidak Hakyeon sukai.

Tapi Hakyeon tidak gentar, ia harus tau jawabannya. Harus! Jadi ia akan memancing Taekwoon lagi.

"Kudengar, ada adik tingkat yang menyukaimu. Dia cantik, _lho_! Dia juga akan menjadi kandidat pengganti Wonshik menjadi Penata—"

"Jadi maumu apa sekarang?"

Hakyeon kaget setengah mati, astaga. Tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon yang tadinya berjalan disampingnya kini sudah membantingnya, menekan pundak kurusnya merapat di dinding. Nafasnya terasa hangat dan tercium aroma _bubble gum_ , dan tatapan matanya yang semula dingin kini bertambah dingin dan sinis saja. Cengkraman yang ia rasakan memang tidak sakit, namun cukup terasa jika pelakunya sedang berusaha menahan emosi.

"Ti-ti-tid-ahh, kita harus bergegas—"

Taekwoon mendengus sinis, "Kau takut?"

 _IYA BODOH! AKU TAKUT!_ Jerit Hakyeon dalam hati.

Mereka saling menatap tanpa ada yang berbicara. Takut-takut Hakyeon menatap langsung mata Taekwoon, tapi ia juga tidak mau terlihat seperti penakut di depan si triplek ini.

Namun rasa takutnya hilang berganti geli ketika melihat hidung Taekwoon.

"Hiii, hidungmu ada upilnya. Jorrroooook!"

Suasana romantis dadakan tadi menghilang begitu saja ketika Hakyeon berseru, sedangkan Taekwoon reflek menutup hidungnya. Mata yang biasanya sinis itu melotot melihat si hitam manis yang tertawa dengan tangan bertumpu pada lutut.

"Aku bercanda, HAHAHAHA! Lain kali akan kufoto wajah jelekmu itu, Jung. Ah, sudahlah ayo. Kita sudah telat."

Hakyeon berlalu setelah tertawa begitu, dan Taekwoon kembali memasang wajah datar karena baru saja dikerjai si pujaan hati. Huh, untung manis, untung sayang, untung bohay.

Belum jauh berjalan, langkah mereka berdua terhenti, lagi. Kali ini Taekwoon yang berhenti duluan, kemudian memaksa Hakyeon untuk menghadap kearahnya. Taekwoon meremas kedua bahu Hakyeon, dan menatap wajah lelaki itu. Kemudian ke leher, dada, perut, terus hingga ke ujung sepatunya.

Hakyeon hanya diam kala tatapan Taekwoon begitu tajam. Memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah tanpa berkedip. Hingga selanjutnya ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik perlahan, bertubrukan dengan tubuh bidang Taekwoon yang hangat dan tegap. Bisa ia rasakan aroma parfum Taekwoon yang tak berubah dari dulu, dan baru menyadari kalau bahu Taekwoon sekarang lebih berisi dan lebar dibandingkan dirinya. Kedua tangan pria itu mengelus kepala dan pinggangnya, dengan surai hitam Taekwoon di ceruk lehernya.

Kemudian pelukan itu terlepas. Taekwoon menatap wajah Hakyeon sembari membingkai wajah tirus pemuda yang sebaya dengannya dengan lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu, Cha Hakyeon. Sangat." bisik Taekwoon lirih dengan senyum sendu.

Hakyeon masih belum percaya, bahwa orang yang mengganggunya dari dulu hingga sekarang, kini sedang bersamanya, berbisik lembut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kuharap, setelah ini, kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dengan atau tanpa pasangan, nantinya."

Uhh, Hakyeon tiba-tiba jadi _baper_. Suasananya kok tiba-tiba _mellow_ gini, sih?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Maaf karena aku selalu mengganggumu selama ini."

Airmata Hakyeon tumpah begitu saja ketika mendengar Taekwoon berujar demikian. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taekwoon yang tersenyum simpul, tanpa ada niatan menghapus airmata lelaki kesayangannya tiga tahun ke belakang.

Ia akan selalu mengingat semua ekspresi Hakyeon. Candanya, marahnya, senyumnya, dan tangisnya. Dan ia tak akan pernah lupa dengan kenangan saat ia menuntut ilmu bersama si pujaan hati. Walaupun pada akhirnya, ia harus meninggalkan perasaannya disini. Tanpa Hakyeon yang membalas perasaannya, serta cintanya yang hilang dan tak akan pernah terungkap.

"Jangan menangis, cengeng. Ayo, sebelum kambing-kambing itu menghabisi makanan kita."

Taekwoon berjalan di depan, dengan Hakyeon menyusul sembari menyeka air mata yang terus meleleh. Memandang bahu tegap yang mungkin tak akan ia lihat lagi untuk beberapa tahun...atau mungkin selamanya, setelah pendidikan ini usai beberapa hari lagi.

Karena setelah esok hari, ia dan seluruh teman-temannya —termasuk Taekwoon— akan berpisah. Mengembankan tugas negara di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Dengan tantangan dan resiko yang sudah menunggu di depan mata. Mengesampingkan urusan pribadi, termasuk soal cinta.

Ah, cinta yang menggantung memang menyakitkan, ya?

 **EN...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **OMAKE**

Hakyeon menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah, malu sekaligus marah. Memalukan! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa pakai bokser di depan Taekwoon?

"Aaaa! Maluuuu!"

Kakinya menghentak-hentak udara. Pekikan yang mirip seperti suara perempuan teredam oleh telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajah. Masih terbayang wajah Taekwoon saat menggodanya. Saat tawa Taekwoon berderai sambil berlari, bohong kalau Hakyeon tidak tersepona, ehem.

"Haaahh..."

Hakyeon menghela nafas, dan pandangannya menerawang plafon kamar.

Terbayang olehnya wajah Taekwoon dan segala tingkahnya yang Hakyeon akui, sangat menghibur selama ia berada disini. Seperti tidak ada sehari saja mereka tidak bertemu walaupun mereka berbeda gedung asrama, berbeda team, bahkan berbeda jadwal sekalipun mereka satu angkatan pendidikan.

Lelaki tegas itu seakan berubah jika sudah bersamanya. Selama ia mengenal Taekwoon, Taekwoon itu adalah tipikal lelaki yang cerdas, ramah, dan usil, walaupun harus tertutup dengan wajahnya yang datar dan matanya yang tajam. Taekwoon juga tak punya banyak teman seperti Hakyeon, namun Taekwoon bisa berkoordinasi dan mengatur ratusan Taruna di Akademi ini tanpa harus merasa sok senior.

Hakyeon jadi senyum sendiri. Ia merasa, semakin hari ia semakin menyukai Taekwoon.

Hah?

Iya, Hakyeon suka sama Taekwoon. Diam-diam ia sering mengintip Taekwoon di asrama A. Ia juga tau kalau lelaki itu tak hanya mampu memutar Stick Major saja, Taekwoon itu lelaki dingin(kelihatannya) yang penuh dengan bakat. Suaranya juga halus saat bernyanyi dan berbicara dengannya, walaupun kadang suara itu akan hilang jika sudah berteriak garang di tengah lapangan.

Namun senyuman itu luntur tatkala matanya melirik kalender yang terpasang apik di belakang pintu.

Besok, adalah hari serah terima jabatan serta serah terima genderang suling dan penatarama. Ia akan benar-benar mengabadikan aksi Taekwoon besok. Catat.

Dan lusa, mereka akan segera berpisah. Ditempatkan di tempat-tempat terpencil untuk mengabdikan diri sebagai penjaga negara. Fakta menyedihkannya adalah, ia dan Taekwoon akan berpisah jauh sekali, entah sampai kapan. Andai saja ia seorang wanita, mungkin ia tidak akan ragu untuk mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Taekwoon. Hitung-hitung seperti kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum benar-benar berpisah dengan lelaki incaranmu.

Lelehan air mata terasa panas menyusuri pipi tirus Hakyeon. Berusaha meredam sesak karena cinta yang tak akan mungkin bisa bersatu dan terungkap kapanpun jua. Berharap bulan meminang matahari, memangnya bisa?

Jadi, Hakyeon harap, ia akan banyak bertemu dengan Taekwoon setelah ini. Berani meminta kontak dan sosial medianya, hanya sekedar untuk bertegur sapa jika mereka berpisah nanti. Menikmati segala peristiwa mereka berdua, dan kalau beruntung, ia ingin sekali menggenggam tangan Taekwoon lebih dari teman,

...tetapi sebagai kekasih hati yang terpendam.

 **...D**

* * *

A/N : Jadi sendu gini endingnya. Mengecewakan, kah? Jangan marahin saya kalau endingnya jadi gini, gak ada humor-humornya sama sekali. Mungkin lain kali, saya bikin yang endingnya agak cheesy, biar mereka berdua gak keliatan sedih-sedih amat.

Oh iya, kemarin juga ada yang nanya, _"Kak, ini beneran sesuai sama pendidikan militer di Indonesia, ya?"_. Dan jawabannya adalah, iya. Semua istilah-istilah dan nama-nama alat musik disini semua saya tahu dari situ. Karena selama saya camping di markas Yonif, saya gak berhenti nanya ini itu sama mas-mas tentara yang ada disana. Dan—ini banyak banget pakai kata 'dan', mas-mas itu miriiiiip banget sama Taekwoon, ya gak semua sih. Sipitnya, putihnya (sampai sekarang masih heran kenapa ada tentara seputih dan sebersih itu), sama badannya yang besar dan tinggiii sekali. Dia punya temen yang matanya belo, kulitnya hitam, persis kayak Mamih Cha! Karena itulah, taraaaa! Jadilah fanfic nyerempet ini.

See ya di fanfic lainnya! Mind to Read n' Review?


End file.
